


Rose Fix It

by AU_Queen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, FIx It, One Shot, everything is okay, short fix, written despite canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: A fix it for Doomsday that I wrote at one am.





	Rose Fix It

Rose eventually met the alternate world's Doctor, by some weird circumstances. He's the Ninth Doctor when she meets him, and it throws her off at first. Feelings of deja vu and vivid memories dance through her head as he grabs her hand, telling her to "start running" and "keep up". He's the one that lets her peer through the veil to see the Doctor,  _ Her  _ Doctor, for one last Christmas. She started to go on adventures with him, like she had with Her Doctor. Of course she didn't love him at first, and he was never her first love. That role would always solely be that of Her Doctor, the one she met in the alley, who had grabbed onto her hand and told her to run. But she did eventually fall in love with him during their adventures. After awhile, they even got married and had kids. In this universe, Gallifrey was never destroyed in the Time War. The Daleks were defeated with minimum casualties for the Time Lords, and damage done to the planet was fixed in a matter of decades. Rose was able to see the beauty of the Doctor's world first hand, and her children were able to travel between Earth and Gallifrey. Yes, her children, Rose and the Doctor's children. Her first born, Tina, was born seemingly mostly human, but thanks to her Time Lord genes and also the aftershocks of the time vortex, she was granted psychic powers and the life of a time lord. She married a Time Lord who called himself Survivor (and the name was quite fitting, as they ended up getting themselves into tight spots often but both always survived somehow.) Her second child was a boy, his human name was Thomas but his chosen name was Someone. He married a beautiful Earth girl he met in 1955. The next child was a boy as well, named Mickey for her childhood friend and college sweetheart. His chosen name was Pyro. He was a rebellious child. Did some bad things here and there, but never anything too serious. It started to change though, when he got his first and only companion, an alien girl he would later marry. The youngest was another girl. Her name was Mary. She married another mixed breed. Absorbing the time vortex did have an effect on Rose (go figure), but it was a good one. Because of it, she lived till she was 350. Enough time for her to watch her grandchildren's children have children of their own. Only fifty years after that, the Doctor died. This time without coming back.


End file.
